Talk:D Episode 3: Scary! Gaito`s Impact Monster!/@comment-3974145-20160416013147
THIS REVIEW IS LONG AND HOLDS SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF NOT OKAY WITH THIS! GO WATCH THE EPISODE FIRST! O-kay! Time to review the episode! Glad to see it start off not with one of those stupid cartoons of Gao and Bal but of the last scene we saw with Gaito and Abygale Okay my bad, I skipped past the stupid creepy cartoon =-='' I wish I kept it that way though'' Card Hunters? Now why does that sound familiar??? *coughs* Yugioh *coughs* lol If Bushiroad makes a Pizza Shield card I will find a way to play it. THIS WILL BE MY WISH! Also I love Gao's relationship with Bal so much more then the one they had with Drum. With Drum it felt more like they were using each other for their own means and it was stupid. But here it's more like Bal is acting as Gao's younger brother and that's cool considering Gao had an older brother he rest in piece and maybe one day be referenced again in the anime Also I will admit the two not seen fights between Noboru and Gao is disappointing, a real shame but episodes have to be within a certain time frame so only 1 fight per episode. Also it is proven as fact now! Without a Buddy Gao is weak as a Buddyfighter. Also I can't help but wonder still where is El Quioxte? Is he off busy somewhere or what? This better get an answer soon :T PENGUIN DRAGON!!! AAAAAAH! XD He is so cute with the way he wandles! Also fine it's confirmed he is male, but he's pure male! Not no trans or whatever he is just a guy dragon with a pun for a name those must be some cruel parents Abygale has lol XD It's actually funny how Bal has such confused thoughts on things. It's actually very realistic and I love it. Drum was way to OP and unrealistic as a character and it played way too strongly with Gao's Mary Sue character as well. Bal's childishness and immaturity as a Fledgling Dragon has so far actually made Gao a tinge bit more likable tinge is not that much just so ya know XP Also I love Gaito and the relationship he and Abygale have XD Gaito is selfish but not 100% cruel and his Buddy is older and wiser but gets stuck doing the dirty work that Gaito doesn't want to do cause he's more responsible. It's funny how these Fighter and Monster relationships are and I enjoy seeing them ^^ The promise they made too is actually very nice and sincere. It goes to show how much Gao wants to be like true Buddies with Bal and the same for Bal as he took it very seriously even though Gao was just messing with the Pizza deal. Now Gao must feel remorse for freaking once! Actual character development?! NO WAAAAAAAY! XD Bane Bal///shot XD I'm sorry but that's all I could think about when Bal spoke with that mask on lol WHOA! NOW THAT'S A LOT OF PIZZA! Is Pizza cheap in Japan?! If so I know where I'm moving too in the future!!! XD AND NOW ON TO THE BUDDYFIGHT! RAISE THE FLAG! Okay so no surprise from anyone about DDW??? Booo! But Ozon B makes up for this by making a very grand entrance! XD I can see your future Kuguru and it's going to be dreadfully hilarious! pun doesn't make sense gomenasai! XD W-WHOA! Gaito coming out to bat with force! And how the forced mill ability is animate, holy cow! That was amazing!!! PFFFT! Okay, so I know Sunny D's are powerful and all but I do like how Gao and Bal joke so much that it actually doesn't make them look too OP at least in the anime-wise XD Ya know, people might be feeling mad cause of how stupid Gao and Bal fight in this episode... and you be wrong to be mad. For one, everyone was mad that Gao was too "Mary Sue" and won all his fights though his way to strong skill. Now this fight shows that he wasn't winning because of magic skillz he got out of no where! It shows that Buddyfights in the anime don't go according to plan because you actually have to cordinante with your Monsters and real life effects can change the outcome! We saw some of this before in the Okada-san fight. The fight gets really animated here and it's all gorgeous! X3 .... Did... Did Gao lose.... GAO LOST!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SUNSPOTS AND BLACK HOLES PEOPLE GAO ACTUALLY LOST! THIS IS HIS SECOND OFFICIAL ON-SCREEN LOST IN THE SERIES! AMAZING! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Now... how will he deal with this lost? ... HE THANKS HIS OPPONENT!!! HOLY SHEESHUS! THIS IS TOO AMAZING! BUSHIROAD! PLEASE TELL ME THIS MEANS YOU GOT BETTER WRITERS ON YOUR STAFF NOW! PLLLLLLLZZZZ! XD And Gaito is actually the good guy? Wow I actually did not see this coming, I swear we got good writers for Triple D! This might be the best season yet! watch as I just jinxed us and this all goes downhill X'D So how was this episode? Well... I LOVED IT! This episode has good writing, good characters, and good character development! We got something we've only gotten in bits and pieces before in a single episode! This episode now gives me hope for the future of Buddyfight T^T Thank you Gaito, thank you Bal, THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Next time! Jack's Impact Powers awaken! And a new fighter is seen in the show? EXCITING! X3